


Men Don't Wear Tights

by aussiemel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men Don't Wear Tights!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Don't Wear Tights

Severus looked over at the young witch by his side incredulously.

Surely she couldn't be serious. Severus looked between the monstrosity on the bed and his dear wife she was indeed very serious he decided.

"Absolutely Not, I refuse to parade around in public wearing that...that...monstrosity" Severus protested vehemently, suddenly at a complete loss of words of how to describe such a torture.

"Severus Snape" Hermione glaring at the sulking wizard "You will wear it and that is final this is the first Halloween ball since Voldemort's defeat and the Headmaster wanted to try something different, the least you could do is turn up in costume."

"I refuse to be seen in tights, besides who wears tights?"

"Peter Pan, Now put them on or we'll be late" Hermione snapped.

Glaring at the witch Severus said the only thing that he could think of when facing the torture of the tights "You've got to be Kidding"

~Finis~ 


End file.
